Strange Relationship
by DJ'sgirl
Summary: After the incident of Pitch Black the survivors live with each other and Imam moves away leaving an older Jack alone with Riddick.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Strange Relationship  
  
Author: DJ'sgirl  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Pitch Black; all the other unrecognized characters are mine.  
  
Pairing: Riddick/Jack  
  
Summary: After the incident of Pitch Black the survivors live with each other and Imam moves away leaving an older Jack alone with Riddick.  
  
Archive: If you want it just e-mail at benniebuddy@cfl.rr.com  
  
Feedback: Please, I want to know what you guys think  
  
Prologue  
  
*Give me that strange relationship; never felt pleasure and pain like this. Something so right but feels so trouble wrong. I keep holding on. *  
  
If only I where the author of that but unfortunately I'm not. This sentence explains my whole entire relationship with a curtain guy in my life. See I knew getting involved with a man like Richard B. Riddick was a bad idea, but I was young and naïve. All I knew was that I was madly in love with a psycho killer. What we had, love, if you can call it that, was totally new to me. From the start I had an instant attraction. Hello!! I shaved my head to be like him! At first it was just idolism, but the short while we spent on that ship made me think, maybe what they said about him was all wrong. The one thing that was right was that he had some serious anger problems. I couple of times I saw him blow his top. He would curse and hit walls and even sometimes he yelled at me. Of course he had reason to, but he never ever didn't apologize afterward. He would always say it the same way "sorry kid". Some times I thought he didn't mean it. That was the one thing about Riddick that I never got. He had such a cold heart but yet once and while it would warm up. Well after we escaped from what I called "Hell Planet", we where picked up by a merchant ship. Nobody really asked questions, just what happened to us and what our names where. Riddick told them that we crashed on a planet and we were the only survivors. As for our names that was different. Imam and I toke our real names but Riddick toke Johns' name. I hated having to call him Johns. We stayed with them till they dropped us off at this mining colony on this planet called "New" York. It took us a while but we started to settle down. News on us said that we were all dead including Riddick. So we started our new lives. Riddick worked in the mines while I started school and Imam stayed home. We lived like this for many years until imam left to go to New Mecca. Which left Riddick and I alone. Riddick had no problem with it, one less mouth to feed. I didn't want him to go because he was the only person that I could talk to. Riddick and I really never talked. I mean we had gotten close, but really never talked. It was just like "Hey, how was your day." He even a couple of times showed affection. Now and then a hug. Before Imam left he told me that I could visit him in New Mecca any time I wanted. I saw him off; Riddick couldn't because he had to work. It was a teary good bye and his last words to me were kind of eerie. "Be careful my child." Then he was out of my life. 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Strange Relationship  
  
Author: DJ'sgirl  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Pitch Black; all the other unrecognized characters are mine.  
  
Pairing: Riddick/Jack  
  
Summary: After the incident of Pitch Black the survivors live with each other and Imam moves away leaving an older Jack alone with Riddick.  
  
Archive: If you want it just e-mail at benniebuddy@cfl.rr.com  
  
Feedback: Please, I want to know what you guys think  
  
Chapter One  
  
Life with Riddick was simple. I hardly got to see him. The only time would be on the weekends even then I still didn't get to see him. By this time I was 17 years old, the legal age in New York. I was doing well in school, A's and B's. I wanted to be a pilot, but the only schools that taught where private away schools. At my school they were giving away a scholarship to one of the best flight schools in New York. In order for a person to get it, you had to get the highest score on the entrance exam. I took it for kicks just to see what kind of score I would get. To my disbelief, I got the highest score on the entrance exam. So I had to choose between Riddick and a career. Of course I was going to choose Riddick, until one night I changed my mind. The night I found out I couldn't wait to get home and tell him. I made a great dinner for him, but he didn't show up. I waited for a long time, and then gave up. He probably had to stay longer for something. But that was okay; we had all weekend to talk about it. I went to sleep. In the middle of the night I woke up the here someone screaming. It was a women screaming; I ran to Riddick's room where it was coming from. Then I saw something I never wanted to see in my whole world. I saw Riddick with some chick having sex. I just stood there a while in amazement. I wanted to run screaming but I just stood there watching the man of my dreams in some woman's arms. Finally when I could move I ran into my room. All I wanted to do was throw up. By now was sobbing, all I could hear was the noise they were making. I crawled into my bed and cried myself to sleep. The next morning I woke up before they did. I went into the kitchen and fixed some anti-acid in water. I still felt like throwing up, so I thought that it would help with the sickening feeling. I was about to go to my room when I saw the woman come out of Riddick's room. She was pretty. whorish but pretty. Her hair was all over the place and she looked tired, obviously from the consistent fucking they had last night. She gave me a little smile, which I cringed at.  
  
"Hey there sweet heart, you most be the big guys little sister." Little fucking sister! I thought. I just stood there silent. She had a country accent, which fit her white trash look.  
  
"When the big guy wakes up tell him Mary-Ann says to call her at this number." She hands me a pieces of paper with her digits on it. "Thanks darlin." So she left the apartment without another word. I went back to my room and just sat on my bed. I stared at the number for a few minutes, I was wondering if I should rip it up. I needed to get out of the house. I needed to talk to my one true friend. My friend Lana was the only friend that I made in New York. I called her up and said that I needed to talk to her and I made plans to go to her house, which was only 3 blocks away. I got ready to go out. I got dressed as I usually did. Black tank top, and black baggy jeans. My style was a little influenced by Riddick. When I walked out of my room Riddick was in the kitchen looking for something. When I saw him all I wanted to do was scream and yell. But I didn't because right now Riddick wasn't worth the effort. He noticed I entered and turned around. He looked like crap.  
  
"Hey Jack." He said with an obvious phony smile. "Your up early." I didn't say anything I just stood there a second looking him over.  
  
"It's one o'clock in the afternoon." I said crossing my arms over my chest.  
  
"Oh." He looks me over and notices I'm dressed to go out. "So do you know where the aspirin is?" I pick up a bottle in front of me and through it at him, he almost dropped it. We didn't say anything for second. Then he started.  
  
"You look like someone stole something from you. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing" I said a little to fast.  
  
"Where you goin?"  
  
"Out." I said picking up my mini backpack.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah really." I said still not looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Where exactly is OUT?"  
  
"Why does it matter?"  
  
"Well, it's just that you're a minor and I'm an adult and I have the right to know where you're going." By this time he was getting really irritated. I was a little annoyed myself. Every time I looked at him I want to throw- up.  
  
"Oh, really?" I said leaning on one foot and tilting my head.  
  
"Yeah. really." He said doing the same thing, mocking me.  
  
"Well for your info, it really isn't your business. Plus I'm an adult too."  
  
"Oh yeah, since when?"  
  
"July 15, two weeks ago." he didn't say anything, but I continued with my assault of words, "And now that we're on the subject of question asking. How was your night? You know she was a screamer. Hope you had a wonderful time with MARY-ANN cause I know she did." he just stood there a while; he was a little to calm. Then the asshole smiled.  
  
"What you jealous Jack?" That motherfucker I thought to myself.  
  
"Me jealous? Of what? Mary-Ann? Please I could careless if you screwed Ginger and Mrs. Howl too."  
  
"So why are you upset?" he had a slimy smile on his face. I could answer the question, but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction.  
  
"You know what, you can just go fucking jump off a bridge, because I wouldn't give you the satisfaction. I really need to leave because every time I look at you I want to throw-up." So I turned for the door, but I just had to get the last word in. "And Oh yeah "BIG GUY". Mary-Ann says to call her." And I took out the piece of paper and flung on the floor and left. After that I climbed on my bike and drove to Lana's house. It didn't take me long to get there. As soon as I got there Lana was outside waiting for me. And as soon as I got to her I broke into tears. She comforted me and told me everything was going to be okay and that if he didn't want me it was his problem. She told me that I should take the scholarship and forget him. Of course it wasn't that easy. I told her that I was in love and that even if I did I wouldn't know how to live without him. She told me that no man was worth giving up my dreams. I figured that she was right and decided that if Riddick didn't want me, why waste my time. So I decided that I needed to talk to Riddick and tell him my plans and start packing. 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Strange Relationship  
  
Author: DJ'sgirl  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Pitch Black; all the other unrecognized characters are mine.  
  
Pairing: Riddick/Jack  
  
Summary: After the incident of Pitch Black the survivors live with each other and Imam moves away leaving an older Jack alone with Riddick.  
  
Archive: If you want it just e-mail at benniebuddy@cfl.rr.com  
  
Feedback: Please, I want to know what you guys think  
  
Chapter Two  
  
My anger toward Riddick had subsided and I didn't know how I was going to leave him. But I thanked Lana for her advice. By the time I got home I was out for three hours, Riddick was home because I saw his car. It was quiet when I went in the apartment, a little to quiet. When I was fully in Riddick was on the sofa, he was sitting in the dark.  
  
"Riddick?" I said walking in the living area.  
  
"Light 30%." Was all he said.  
  
"We need to talk." I walked to the sofa and got enough courage to sit on it. He didn't look up at anything or me. He was just sitting there staring at the TV, which was off.  
  
"I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier. I didn't really mean what I said. It was just I didn't know how to react to Mary-Ann." He didn't say anything so I decided that I would go on talking. "That night I had planned on telling you about a scholarship I was offered. It's to the best flight school in New York." He still didn't say anything. So I just continued. "I decided to take up the offer and go to Pierceton Flight. They're gonna give me a week to respond and another week to get my stuff packed." There still was no answer. So I guessed it was useless; I got up and headed to my room. Then I felt Riddick grab my wrist and pull me back to pervious seat. It surprised me and I was a little lightheaded after being pulled so fast.  
  
"So your leaving me?" he said in a very low yet you couldn't tell if he were anger or not.  
  
"Yeah." Even now he's was still staring a hole in the TV. "Was it because of what happened last night with the chick Mary." (Trying to remember the rest), "whatever?"  
  
"Ahhh. no." I lied.  
  
"Don't lie to me Jack." WOW he saw right through that. Well he sees through most of my lies anyway. Might as well tell in the truth. "Well yeah it did, how could you bring her here? The one thing that bothered me the most is that you actually had sex while I was here. Did you not think I could hear? All last night I had to listen to was, "Oh my god, yes yes, harder harder, more more, yee ha". I could say more but I don't think he would like to hear it.  
  
"Sorry Jack." Now I could tell that he actually meant. Plus he didn't add "kid" at the end; he said my name.  
  
"Riddick look at me." He doesn't look. "Riddick look at me please." My voice is a little wobbly from the pent up emotion I feel. It takes him while but he looks at me. The expression on his face is agonizing. He looked like a small boy who got his toy taken away. Oh my god! Is he crying? That was it, how could I have been so stupid! Without thinking I jump up and give him a hug.  
  
"I'm so sorry." I said hugging him tighter. Now I was practically sitting in his lap straddling thighs. I looked up at him when I didn't get a response. I locked eyes with him, he looked so sad to me. Then all of a sudden I moved in and kissed him softly on the lips. To my surprise he actually kissed me back. I just stared into his eyes for a while. He had no expression on his face. I couldn't tell if he were mad or hurt. I was starting to get a little uncomfortable and a little embarrassed. When he didn't say anything I started to get up, but he just pulled me back. He still didn't say anything; he just sat there staring me in the eye like he was trying to figure something out.  
  
"What was that?" he said with a questioning look. I was trying to figure out a way to put it so that I wouldn't be embarrassed.  
  
"I don't know. When you didn't respond to my hug well.I just." I stared at him with him an apologetic expression. "Sorry" I said in a small voice and looked down. Right then and there I was the one who wanted to cry. I had done to many stupid things that day.  
  
"Jack." I look up and he smooches me hard. It was like one of those passionate kisses that you see in love dovey movies. So obviously you know where those kinda kisses lead. And that night was the best and worse thing that happened to me. 


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Strange Relationship  
  
Author: DJ'sgirl  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Pitch Black; all the other unrecognized characters are mine.  
  
Pairing: Riddick/Jack  
  
Summary: After the incident of Pitch Black the survivors live with each other and Imam moves away leaving an older Jack alone with Riddick.  
  
Archive: If you want it just e-mail at benniebuddy@cfl.rr.com  
  
Feedback: Please, I want to know what you guys think  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Well the next morning I woke up in the arms of the man of my dreams. It felt so good, a good that I never felt in a while. Nothing mattered to me; I was like screw pilot school. This was the most important thing to me. I lied there a while watching him sleep. He looked so beautiful. I knew from then on I was never going to leave his side. At that moment I knew that I really loved him. I was growing a little restless just lying there so I decided I would get up and start making dinner. Before I got up I kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "I love you."  
  
"Really?" He's said with his eyes still closed.  
  
"Yeah." His eyes fluttered open. I looked into his eyes for a moment, then kissed him on the cheek, "Always."  
  
"Is that a promise?" he sat up and smiled.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Good," He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me to his lap, then kissed me. "I'm hungry." he said with a seductive smile.  
  
"Hungry for what exactly." I gave him a suggestive smile. He smiles back then pushes me back on the bed and takes me by surprise. "Hey! Again?"  
  
"Mmmm." he growls in his chest. And then we did it several times during that day. Okay it's time to get to the bad part. For a while things were cool, I went back to school and finished early, which was awesome. I forgot about the scholarship, now that I had a relationship with Riddick everything was perfect. I couldn't leave him now, not ever. You know the saying "Good things can't last forever." Whoever said that was a fucking genius. Especially since my happiness only lasted 4 days. You would think a smart girl like me would know about safe sex. But when it came to Riddick it was a different thing. Only one thing can happen when you fuck like rabbits. Babies. Just to let you know at 18 years old you're a little naïve still. When I didn't get my period it only meant one thing. I went to Lana's to talk about it. When I told her she went crazy.  
  
"You're what?" she jumped off her bed.  
  
"You heard me, I told you a long time ago that we were sleeping with each other."  
  
"But honey, I don't understand why you wouldn't use protection."  
  
"If you ever met him you would know, trust me." I get this sly little grin on my face.  
  
"So, what do we do know?"  
  
"Well I guess I'll tell him."  
  
"How do you think he will react?"  
  
"I don't know, I think he'll be a little weird but he loves me."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of coarse I'm sure what kind of question is that? He's told me many times."  
  
"Okay, then go tell him." Lana gives her a weak smile.  
  
Then I left to tell Riddick. I was so excited to tell him. Truly I didn't know how he was going to react but he said he loved me. Sometimes I did doubt it, but he would always do something to set my mind at rest me. When I arrived home I had noticed that the lights in the house were on. Riddick wasn't supposed to be home until around 6:30 and it was 2:30 now. Maybe it was Imam, he still had a key and he could have come back to visit. Seriously doubt it because it was one of those Islamic holidays. Ramadan I think. Maybe Riddick was home for lunch. When I opened the door something eerie hit me then I smelled something. It was a very familiar smell. Then I heard it. It was a consistent thudding noise. I knew what that was... the headboard hitting the wall. Now I realized what the smell was, SEX. I followed the noise to Riddick's room where the door was wide open. Again, for the second time, I saw the most horrific thing. Riddick was humping some girl. I didn't know what I was going to do. Here was the father of my baby sexing some slut. In 'Our' supposed bed. I did the only thing I could do; I was going to get his sorry ass when he comes out of the room with that slut. So I left and went to sit on the couch. I sat there and listened and ever sound they made, made me want to throw up and also fueled my anger. I knew that this kind of stress wasn't good for me or the soon to be baby. I sat there for an hour when they emerged. The look on the face of Riddick was priceless. Total shock, but the girl had a look of confusion.  
  
"Ja.. Jack, what are you doin home so early?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing, but I already now the answer to that." I shot the girl a look that could kill.  
  
"Who is this Richard?"  
  
"Yeah, why don't you explain who I am, DICK."  
  
"Umm. this is Jack."  
  
"The mother of his baby." I interrupted.  
  
"Why did she call you Dick, is that your name?" she gave him an honestly puzzled look.  
  
"WOW, you sure picked a bright one." I said sarcastically, she just gave me that 'I'm a dumb blond' look.  
  
"Wait a second. you're pregnant!"  
  
"Yep, you asshole, I was going to tell you when you got home, but it looks like I didn't have to wait. I CAN NOT believe you. I thought you loved me, you shithead."  
  
"You know her?" Okay this girl is so dumb that I had to say something because the sight of her was getting on my nerves.  
  
"Well obviously he does hon." She just gave me a sour look. We were silent a while, and then the son of a bitch said something.  
  
"I'm gonna be a dad?"  
  
"Not any more you're not you piece of shit, you are never gonna see you're child ever."  
  
"Wait calm down Jack, you don't mean that."  
  
"The hell I do, you expect me to get back with you after this?" I point at the girl.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."  
  
"The hell you didn't, you've been chasin my ass for the past week," the girl said. At that point Riddick gave a look of total anger.  
  
"A whole fucking week? You prick!" then I turned around and decked him in the face which sent him staggering backward accidentally tripping over the couch. Then I looked at the girl. She had the look of horror on her face. At that moment my anger died away, and all I could feel for this girl was sympathy. She didn't know what she was doing. If it was true what she said it isn't really wasn't her fault. She didn't know he had a girlfriend, or anything for that matter. I just turned around and headed for Lana's. But before I went back to her place I went for a ride. I didn't know exactly where I was going but I ended up in front of a pay-unit. 


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Strange Relationship  
  
Author: DJ'sgirl  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Pitch Black; all the other unrecognized characters are mine.  
  
Pairing: Riddick/Jack  
  
Summary: After the incident of Pitch Black the survivors live with each other and Imam moves away leaving an older Jack alone with Riddick.  
  
Archive: If you want it just e-mail at benniebuddy@cfl.rr.com  
  
Feedback: Please, I want to know what you guys think  
  
Chapter Four  
  
I knew that I couldn't go back with Riddick, but I didn't have anywhere to go. I needed to tell Imam about what happened. Didn't know exactly how he was going to act but I had tell him. I dialed his number and for a minute I was going to hang up but Imam answered before I had the chance to.  
  
"Hello." said a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey Imam, it's Jack."  
  
"Oh hello my child, it's been awhile. Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah why do you say that?"  
  
"Well, you calling from a pay unit and you look as if you just woke." I pat my hair down.  
  
"Well I was wondering if you would like some company in New Mecca?"  
  
"Oh of coarse child, it would be wonderful. Will Mr. Riddick be accompanying you?"  
  
"No! He's extremely busy and a."  
  
"You are a horribly bad liar Jack. Why don't you tell me what's wrong." I look down and try to think of away to put it.  
  
"Imam, I'm in trouble."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I. I'm perganet." To my surprise he didn't yell or call me names he just stood there and had this look on his face as if he wasn't surprised but wasn't too happy about it.  
  
"I can only assume that it's Mr. Riddick's child." I look down in disgust; I'm completely ashamed of myself.  
  
"Imam, please help me. I got to get off this planet soon."  
  
"I'll send you a ticket tomorrow, Mr. Riddick won't be knowing that you are coming correct?"  
  
"Yes, I'll explain what happened when I get there. I have to go, Riddick might be looking for me. Also, when you buy the ticket use the name Audrey Black. That's my really name and hopefully Riddick won't know. Love you Imam."  
  
"I love you also very much to my child, may Allah be with you."  
  
"Bye, I'll call you from Lana's."  
  
"Bye." The connection disconnected. I got on my bike and rode to Lana's. When I got there Lana was a bit surprised.  
  
"Hey, what ya doin here?"  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Of course." She moves out of the way and leads me to the living room; her mom's there watching TV and knitting.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Matters."  
  
"Why hello Jackie, how are you?"  
  
"I've been better." she gets a concerned look on her face. Since the time Lana and me first met I always felt this connection with her Mom. She was like a second mom; she always treated me as if I were one of her own. I could tell her everything and she wouldn't judge me.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, Richard cheated on me. I went home earlier to go and wait for him to come so I could tell him I was pregnant."  
  
"Pregnant Jackie!" she cut me off.  
  
"Yes, and when I got there he was with another woman having.sex."  
  
"Oh my dear I'm so sorry. What are you going to do?"  
  
"Well, I'm gonna move to New Mecca for awhile and then move somewhere else. I figure Richard will know that's the place I'll go to first. Can I stay here until I get my stuff and go to New Mecca?"  
  
"Sure honey, does he know where we live?"  
  
"I doubt it, he doesn't know any of my friends. Thank god, but if he does come, I'm gonna have to leave soon. This might sound weird, but I don't want Richard hurting any of you."  
  
"What, has Richard ever hurt you Jackie?" Lana said walking up behind me and putting a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"No, but trust me, he isn't someone you want to make mad."  
  
"When are you planning on getting your stuff?"  
  
"I have to get him out of the house first, that won't be that hard. I've already figured out how. Then that's that, I'll leave."  
  
"Well, I guess, I should schedule an appointment to get you checked out."  
  
"Just don't use my name, I figure that Riddick will try to find where I am by searching my name."  
  
"I'll just tell them you're my daughter, we are like family anyway so it's isn't to far from a lie." I go up to Lana's mom and give her a tight hug. 


End file.
